


so you got lucky

by Silverdancer



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Gen, Short & Sweet, the bra in the car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: There's underwear on the car and Yongsun finds out at the worst possible moment.
Kudos: 16
Collections: 2019 - Girls' Halloween





	so you got lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "leaving forgotten underwear on the car. on camera" for [Girls' Halloween](https://scarygirlynight.dreamwidth.org/721.html?thread=28113#cmt28113).

The messages don’t take long to appear on the group chat.

“Unnie!! We didn’t know you had it in you!”

“And to leave a bra where everyone can see it, wow!”

Byulyi herself is snickering, reading the messages out loud, doing her best to imitate Hyejin and Wheein’s voices for her as Yong is trying to reach for the piece of underwear.

“Helping first, laughing later,” Yong struggles to say, the desperation seeping to her tone. She’s not even sure how the thing ended up back there in the first place. She manages to change the position of her arm and somehow that is enough for her to _finally_ reach.

Byulyi is pocketing her phone by the time Yong is turning around, bra in hand, but as she is still laughing a little, Yong doesn’t see it entirely uncalled for to hit Byulyi with it. Now, _that_ is fun, she thinks, even as she sees the glint on Byulyi’s eyes spark up.

Now it’s on.

(When manager unnie comes back later to drive them home she is not even surprised to see them tangled in some kind of savage tickle fight in the middle of the car, bra thrown on roughly the same spot where they found it in the first place.)

**Author's Note:**

> ♥


End file.
